


The School Inspectors

by Emilywho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Kidlock - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, wholock - Fandom
Genre: Community: wholockians, Gen, Kidlock, Wholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilywho/pseuds/Emilywho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You live and work with Sherlock Holmes. Your old friend the Doctor (12) turns up for a catch up, there is something you always wanted to see. It's not planets or stars, it's Sherlock as a child. As a psychologist you are itching to see what he was like at school and perhaps why he is like he is. You then discover something perhaps you shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The School Inspectors

“Sherlock Holmes will you wake up!” Mrs Miles screamed at the top of her voice in front of class 2B.  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?” The Doctor turned and whispered into my ear.  
“Yes.” I whisper back in a stern way.  
“There are some visitors here to see you Sherlock, god knows why, off you go.” Mrs Miles didn't seem overly impressed with our presence. I thought it was a great idea to be disguised as inspectors. The Doctor wasn't too keen on visiting you in school, I just wanted to understand what you were like as a child, neither you or Mycroft ever talked about it and when you have a friend with a time machine...

You were 14 years old, tall for your age and had the same dark curly head of hair as you still do. It took my breath a little as you sulkily grabbed your bag and shuffled towards us. Nothing has changed, that pout is exactly the same as the time when I accidentally broke your microscope.  
All three of us turned and walked out of the classroom.  
“Right well I'm off to do something. Anything, maybe actually do some inspecting!” The Doctor turned and sauntered away down the corridor. This wasn't the plan, what if I accidentally say something I shouldn't and change the course of history!  
I turned to look at you and he looked me up and down.  
“You aren't an inspector are you?” You deduced me. You actually deduced me, I didn't think of that.  
“Well, erm, well no not exactly, I...am a psychologist.” I say with a proud air, as I am a psychologist, hide in plain sight. I'm using your own methods in front of you!  
“Did mother put you up to this? I'm perfectly OK, I just get bored at school, it's things I learnt years ago.”  
“No, no, erm, the school in introducing sessions for students with a psychologist, this is just a preliminary meeting.” My story seemed to do the trick as you start to follow me down the corridor until we get outside. I spot a tree and go sit under it. You follow.  
A boy from across the playground yells something inaudible to you, you then put your head down and start humming.  
“Now I know that technique, does that boy shout things at you often?”  
“Sometimes.” You seem to retreat inwards. The little confidence you had has now gone. I look down at you. You were bullied, that's why you have no confidence. My head starts to race with all the little idiosyncrasies I've seen you do over the years, the humming, the fidgety hands, socially awkward. You're not so different to other people. How do I make you see that?  
“What do the boys say?” I try to sound comforting, not clinical, “look, this is off the record, I can see you're intelligent, it's good to talk.”  
“They call me a freak, because I can work people out. That's what people don't like, being confronted by the harsh truth.” You look disappointed in yourself, as if you don't understand why people can't think like you.  
“You know, those boys that bully you, they won't amount to anything in the future. I bet a lot of people say that but it's true.”  
You turn your head to look at me. You have a slight roundness to your face, still to grow into that jawline of yours.  
“Were you bullied?” You ask.  
I turn and look out towards the school. Suddenly hit with memories.  
“Yeah. I was.” My eyes start to mist up as I remember what it was like being called names, no one to tell, or no one who would take it seriously.  
“I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset.” You sound genuinely concerned, which was comforting.  
“It was my best friend who bullied me, well, who I thought was my best friend, so that's how I thought friends treated people. I still find it hard to trust people now.” Why I'm telling you all this now I don't know. Perhaps in my mind, this is the conversation I've wanted to have with you for years and it's easier to tell the younger you.  
We sit in silence for a moment or two. Both sharing a mutual understanding. The most understanding of you I've known since I met you.

“Look, you will grow up to be the most amazing man. With a mind like yours, you will help people, save them, trust me, I'm a psychologist.” I planned them words carefully in the silence, to slip out that I'm from his future now might just ruin it.  
You sit picking blades of grass and fiddling with them,  
“I trust you, look how you've turned out,” and you wink at me.  
Oh if only you were that smooth now Sherlock. I roll my eyes and try to change the conversation.  
“So, any siblings?” I bet you have some great stories on Mycroft which I could find very useful at some point.  
“Yep, there's Mycroft, he's a bit older than me, he teases me too but he's even cleverer than me,” I smirk as I recall your squabble with each other only last week on the same subject,  
“And there's Victor.” My stomach flips. I whip my head towards yours and stare at you with wide eyes.  
“Who's Victor? There's another one?” I sit there stunned. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  
“He's the eldest, we don't see him much. Why do you look so shocked?” You have a puzzled look on your face.  
“Oh I just assumed you had one brother, psychoanalysis and all.” Why would you keep your eldest brother a secret, both you and Mycroft? My head spins as I try to recall anything that might link with this news.

“There you are! What are you doing sitting under a tree? Don't they teach you to stay away from trees in thunderstorms?” The Doctor takes long strides to reach us while he rambles on about thunderstorms.  
“There's no storm.” You stand up and brush yourself down.  
“Oh so there isn't. Carry on then.” The Doctor looks up to the sky and smiles.  
“You're late for you're next class, Science with me! Come on, give the Inspector a quick break before the next student.” The Doctor turns and winks at me while he walks off with you.  
I'm still trying to work out who Victor is. I daren't dig any deeper in case it triggers something too emotional but that it one hell of a secret.

I walk back to the Tardis in a daze. My purpose for this trip was to try and understand what your school days were like, seen as though you never talk to me about them. Now it all makes sense. Kids can be cruel, we both have that in common, if only I could tell you when I get home. But now, I discover there is another Holmes brother.  
The Doctor returns after a good hour, “Right then, it looks like you got the information you were after judging by that face you have on.”  
“What have you been doing for an hour?” I walk around the console to stand next to him.  
“I told you, teaching science, now that boy of yours, Holmes, the only one who would listen. I taught him how to use a microscope, pretty proud of that myself, I was a teacher once you know!”  
“Hang on.... the Doctor of science. Oh my god it was you.” My face pulled the stunned look for a second time in a day.  
“It was me what? What is your face doing?”  
“I asked Sherlock how he got into science one day and he told me a tall, thin, grey haired man came to school one day and taught him how to use a microscope. He said he was a doctor but he couldn't remember his surname. It was you! You got him into science, and chemistry and now look at him, he solves murders, because of you!” I contemplate what that meant, this concept of time travel sometimes took it's toll. We were meant to come here all along, The Doctor introduced him to the profession that would see him help solve cases and murders and saving people's lives.  
“Wait a minute, if he remembers you, won't he remember me talking to him?”  
“Maybe he does, in his sub conscious mind, that's why he trusts you.”  
“Well not enough to tell me about his secret brother.”  
“Wait until you get home.” The Doctor had the gleam in his eye, like he knew something.


End file.
